Talk:Garen/@comment-27218982-20160624151833/@comment-28991477-20160727000836
^^Darius is a better lane bully, but his late is significantly weaker for some reason. In comparison, Garen with a Villain debuff on you can kill you at half hp in the lategame, almost doesn't matter what role you are. The true damage wrecks anything, the tankier it is the more painful. Even without the debuff Garen is still very lethal if he can close the gap on you. Many times a team underestimates my damage potential when I go full tank, to which I just charge in and instagib their carries. Assassins think twice before doing anything to you for fear that your silence can wreck them, mages are just food for you most of the time, the only carries that can stand up to garen are Ashe and Vayne and that's if they get fed AND are good with their champ, you're a surprisingly good tank shredder even without your ultimate, and with it they should just run away any time they drop to 50% hp. Darius will rape a Garen in lane if Garen doesn't all in him at lvl 3, preferrably with a jungler on your back. When you fight all in, it's a matter of getting him at low enough hp to execute with ultimate before he can get 5 stacks on you, as your health will start to drop faster than Britain's pound value and his ultimate hurts a lot more in the early game with 5 stacks. If you don't think you can all in him, your best option is to avoid his poke all-together as best you can. You can't out-trade him in any possible way, 3 stacks of his passive will chunk a good portion of your hp, and that's just the passive alone. Try to avoid getting hit at all, sometimes you can try to capitalize on a mistake or when his Q is down. But generally he will win his lane because of that bullshit passive. Late game though, the rules are different. You have better sustain, you have more reliable burst than him, you are a better tank through and through (right W timing can mean life or death), you don't rely on mana like he does, and best part of all : your ultimate is now stronger than his, even at full stacks he deals flat damage while you can kill him instantly at the 35%(even higher) threshold most of the time, and this is without the debuff. With a debuff he will die at 45% instantly, and you will shred him so fast you won't even need your ultimate unless you're in a hurry to kill him. Basically rework Garen is an anti-fed-enemy type of champion. His job is to hunt down the player with the most kills (in higher tiers usually those are ADC who are spoonfed and midlaners who went out of control) and remove them from the fight. Of course not always is the person with the most kills the most dangerous, going after a single-target assassin like zed who got fed early over a fullbuild vayne without a mark is a guarantee that you will be quite literally chasing shadows while vayne murders your entire team without you doing a thing about it.